Born to Make You Happy
by Starlight Eve
Summary: A HP fic to the song by Britney Spears. Also a HH fic hehe. So, enjoy and don't forget to R&R.StarlightEve


Authors Notes- I do not own anything, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song   
belongs to the great artist, Britney Spears (Born to Make You Happy). So everyone can   
understand this songfic, I have written the story out (or maybe it was for personal   
enjoyment). Enjoy this, and please review, even if you don't like it (but don't tell me   
that).~Starlight*Eve~  
  
Born to Make You Happy- The Story  
  
Everyone knew that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were   
boyfriend and girlfriend, and had been for two years. Which is why everyone   
was surprised when they broke up, two days before their graduation from   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
During the picnic on the last day Ginny Weasley tried to comfort   
Hermione, who was in tears. Whenever she tried to approach Harry or Ron,   
they would turn their backs.   
When she got on the train to go home, Harry was staying behind to be   
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hermione was sure she would   
never she him again.   
She sat alone, remembering the times when she was happy with Harry   
and Ron. But a figure was running to the train, trying to find someone.  
And...  
I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL THE ENDING! ARE YOU CRAZY! READ IT TO   
FIND OUT!  
  
Born to Make You Happy  
  
~All my life~  
After graduation, everyone saying goodbye. Hermione was hiding   
silent tears.  
  
~I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
Thinkin' 'bout the times that we've been through  
Oh my love~  
Flashback to Hermione hugging Harry before he goes to face Quirrel in   
the Hogwarts dungeons.  
  
~I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand~  
Hermione holds a picture of her and Harry holding hands in front of   
Hogwarts. Harry waved from the picture. A tear dropped, smearing the paint   
on the frame.  
  
~I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong~  
Flashback to graduation. Hermione runs from Harry, crying. He looks   
after her, then turns his back.  
  
  
~If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right~  
Hermione gets on the train, remembering the first day she had met   
Harry. How stupid she'd been.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy~  
Hermione has the picture on the window sill of the train window. She   
sobs, remembering the fight.  
  
~Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy~  
Lightning flashes and figure is seen flying on a broom up behind the   
train.  
  
~I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd rather give it up and carry on  
Oh my love~  
Flashbacks to Hermione writing a forgiveness letter. Tears keep   
smudging the ink. She finally tears them up, and crys.  
  
~Cause living in this dream of you and me  
Is that they way my life should be?~  
Flashback to Hermione dreaming. She and Harry are holding the   
House Cup. She smiles in her sleep.  
  
~I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do~  
On the train, Hermione wipes away her tears, and turns the picture   
down.  
  
~If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right~  
Flashback to Ginny comforting Hermione at the graduation party.   
Harry watches in sorrow, with Ron leading him away.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy~  
Hermione stares at the broken picture and broken glass, then turns   
her head, just like he did to her.  
  
  
~Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy~  
The figure jumps from the broom onto the train, his messy black hair   
blowing in the wind.  
  
~I'd do anything  
I'd give you my world~  
Flashback to Hermione watching as Harry asked Cho to the Yule Ball,   
with tears in her eyes, and runs off.  
  
~I'd wait forever  
To be your girl~  
Flashback to Hermione sitting by the lake with Harry and Ron. Ron   
suggests a picture, and takes on of the two, holding hands and waving.  
  
~Just call my name  
And I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care~  
Flashback to Hermione eating with the boys, scolding them about   
homework until Harry puts some applesauce in her face, starting a food fight.  
  
~Ooo  
I was born to make you happy  
Ooo~  
Hermione sits on the train, trying to sleep, but she keeps crying. She   
remembers the old times.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy~  
Hermione holds the teddy bear Harry got her for Chirstmas the year   
before. She throws it across the carrige, then retrieves it.  
  
~Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy~  
The figure runs from car to car, searching for something it lost.  
  
~I was born to make you happy  
Oh yeah oh oh yeah~  
The figure steps outside Hermione's door, hearing the muffled crying   
from inside.  
"Hermione?" he asks.  
  
~Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be~  
Hermione opens the carrige door, and sees the figure, who smiles.  
  
~I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy~  
"Harry?" Hermione asks, "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for something I lost. I'm sorry, Hermione," the figure, Harry   
Potter, says.  
Hermione hugs him, and laughs.  
  
The End.  
  
I really suggest that you listen to the song if you can, while reading it. It's on Britney   
Spears first cd, track number 5. Anyway, this almost made me cry, but I think it's because   
I'm the author. Ok, so, I'm not that good, or I'm ok. I can't spell some words, and   
the ending is really lame (I'm dissing myself). Anyway, now that you've read,   
review. If I get enough, maybe I might just write this in a full story form, with lots of   
humor!~Starlight*Eve~  
  



End file.
